Gaffe
by Uozumi Han
Summary: "Etikanya, orang macam apa yang bertamu pukul dua pagi?"/ "Ingin menyogokku?"/ "Ini bukan sereal bayi, Hyung "/"Pulanglah, Hyung! Aku tidak apa-apa."/Abaikan Judul dan Summary!/-YAOI-DAELO-TWOSHOOT. CHAP 2 UP (END)
1. Chapter 1

"Etikanya, orang macam apa yang bertamu pukul dua pagi?"/ "Ingin menyogokku?"/ "Ini bukan sereal bayi, Hyung~"/"Pulanglah, Hyung! Aku tidak apa-apa."/

DAELO

.

Jung Daehyun X Choi Junhong

.

TWOSHOOT

.

Han Present

.

Genre : Romance (maybe)

Rate : T+ (maybe)

.

No Bash!

**.**

**.**

**GAFFE**

**...**

Tubuhnya masih berbalut piyama tidur warna biru langit, dan ia hanya menggunakan sandal kamar dengan kepala anjing di ujungnya saat memutuskan untuk membuka pintu apartementnya. Hanya orang bodoh yang bertamu pukul dua pagi, gerutunya. Ia menguap lebar bersamaan dengan pintu kayu itu terbuka. Tersentak, lalu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memastikan kalau penglihatannya masih cukup baik. Seseorang dengan sweater abu-abu tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Detik berikutnya lelaki manis itu juga mengulas senyum terbaiknya.

"Jung." Lirihnya sambil menghambur ke pelukan sosok di depannya. Lelaki manis itu memeluk dengan sangat erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher lelaki itu.

"Etikanya, kau harus membiarkanku masuk dulu, tuan Choi." Pemuda lebih tua itu mengelus sayang punggung Junhong–lelaki manis itu.

"Etikanya, orang macam apa yang bertamu pukul dua pagi?"

Lelaki yang Junhong panggil Jung itu mengecup leher putih Junhong. Seakan candu, pemuda itu menyesap wangi khas Choi Junhong dengan mata terpejam.

"Harum sekali." Gumamnya.

Junhong tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Jung Daehyun–pemuda itu–dan mengecup bibirnya posesif. Lelaki Jung itu membiarkan Junhong menyesap bibirnya dan bermain-main di sana. Detik berikutnya, dia mendorong pelan Junhong dan tubuhnya agar masuk ke dalam tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Mengarahkan langkah Junhong untuk mendekati sofa ruang tamunya, kemudian membaringkan Junhong di sana. Menindih Junhong dan mulai mendominasi permainan mereka.

Daehyun memasukkan jemarinya ke balik piyama Junhong. Membuat Junhong mendesahkan namanya dengan seduktif. Cahaya yang minim tak menghalangi Daehyun untuk dapat melihat wajah Junhong yang mulai memerah. Daehyun melepaskan cumbuannya pada bibir Junhong. Menatap iris Junhong yang mulai terbuka kembali dan balas menatapnya. Ia tersenyum.

"Ada yang mau kutunjukkan padamu." Daehyun beranjak dari tubuh Junhong dan membantu Junhong berdiri.

...

Manik bening itu memantulkan benda bersinar saat Daehyun memperlihatkan sesuatu yang menggantung di jarinya. Kalung dengan bandul cincin berwarna perak.

"Ingin menyogokku?"

Daehyun terkekeh. Lelaki tampan itu kemudian membantu memasangkan benda itu pada leher Junhong. Mengacak rambut merah muda Junhong dan mengecup pipinya.

"Hanya uang muka."

"Tidak akan cukup untuk membayar semuanya." Junhong membuat pipinya menggembung lucu. Mengedarkan pandangannya pada langit tanpa cacat di atasnya sembari mengeratkan sweater Daehyun yang sudah berpindah ke tubuhnya.

"Tidak akan cukup untuk membuatku menutup mulut untuk tidak menangis di malam hari. Tidak akan cukup untuk membuatku berhenti merindukanmu.." Junhong menggenggam benda di lehernya. Matanya mulai berkaca.

"Tidak ak-"

"Mianhae." Pemuda tampan itu menarik Junhong ke dalam pelukannya. Mengelus surai lembut itu dengan sangat sayang. Dan bahu itu bergetar. Membuat Daehyun lagi-lagi harus mengutuk dirinya yang bergitu brengsek.

"Tidak akan cukup, Hyung, hiks.." isakan kecil itu mencemari indera pendengaran Daehyun.

...

Daehyun harus memanjangkan tangannya untuk meraih jam beker di atas meja nakas di samping Junhong yang berdering dengan sangat keras. Ia masih sangat mengantuk untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur Junhong hanya demi mematikan bunyi dari alat menyebalkan itu. Tidak sadar kalau tubuhnya sedikit menindih bahu polos Junhong dan membuat Junhong bergumam. Ia terkekeh pelan. Mempertahankan sejenak posisinya untuk mengelus wajah kekasihnya yang masih terlelap dengan lembut.

"Mianhae." Ujarnya sebelum mendaratkan kecupan ringan di bibir tipis itu.

Ia membenarkan letak selimut Junhong sampai sebatas leher sebelum Junhong bergerak dan memeluk pinggannya. Pemuda tan itu tersenyum lalu mulai menyamankan posisinya untuk kembali tidur sambil memeluk lelaki manis di sampingnya.

...

Junhong berpiyama lengkap sementara Daehyun hanya memakai celana pendeknya saat mereka melewati sarapan–siang–bersama. Jam di dinding ruang makan Junhong sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang dan mereka baru bangun lima belas menit yang lalu. Dan Daehyun tidak percaya kalau sarapan mereka kali ini hanya ditemani sereal dan susu.

"Kau masih makan sereal bayi, Junhong-ah?"

"Ini bukan sereal bayi, Hyung~" Junhong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sereal hanya untuk bayi."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah dimakan!"

Junhong menarik mangkuk sereal Daehyun, namun pemuda tan itu menahannya.

"Tega sekali membiarkanku kelaparan." Dengan itu Daehyun kembali menyendokkan isi mangkuknya ke dalam mulut.

"Kenapa Hyung kemari? Jangan bilang kalau kau melarikan diri?"

Daehyun tertawa dan Junhong yang melihatnya ikut tertawa.

"Sayangnya itu benar."

"Kapan kau kembali?"

"Hari ini."

Air wajah keduanya berubah serius. Daehyun melihat Junhong mengeratkan genggamannya pada sendok. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah pulang! Istrimu pasti lebih bisa memasak makanan sungguhan ketimbang sereal bayi."

Junhong masih tidak mengangkat wajahnya saat menyendokkan sereal ke mulutnya. Sekuat mungkin bertahan agar tidak menangis–lagi.

"Kemarilah, Junhong!" Daehyun menggenggam tangan Junhong di atas meja dan menariknya. Pemuda dengan raut wajah tertekuk itu hanya mengikuti. Daehyun menuntun Junhong agar duduk di pangkuannya.

"Baby.." Daehyun menegakkan dagu Junhong agar menatapnya. Namun iris itu tetap tidak mau menatapnya. Daehyun mengelus lembut pipi mulus Junhong.

"Jung.." Junhong tidak menatapnya. Hanya mengelus dada polos Daehyun dengan gelisah.

"Kenapa..Kenapa kita harus seperti ini? Kenapa aku harus menyukaimu?"

Daehyun hanya diam. Dia hanya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa setiap kali Junhong bertanya hal itu. Hanya terus menyalahkan waktu yang menempatkan mereka dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Aku mengerti.." Junhong hendak berdiri, namun Daehyun menahannya.

Mereka bertatapan. Menyalurkan kegelisahan masing-masing lewat iris mereka yang mencoba saling tegar untuk tidak menumpahkan bebannya. Tak lama Daehyun menyentuh bibir Junhong dengan bibirnya yang tebal. Melumatnya. Melahap bibir tibir itu dengan kasar.

Junhong mendorong tubuh Daehyun agar pemuda itu berhenti menciumnya.

"Pulanglah, Hyung! Aku tidak apa-apa." Junhong mengulas senyum tipis. Ia bangkit dan menyuruh Daehyun untuk ikut berdiri.

"Ayo pakai bajumu!"

Junhong menarik Daehyun ke kamarnya. Memunguti pakaian Daehyun yang berserakan di lantai, sementara Daehyun hanya memerhatikan gerak-geriknya.

Junhong mulai memakaikan baju ke tubuh Daehyun. Mengancingi kemeja putih Daehyun. Memakaikannya celana. Memasang dasi.

"Ah, dari dulu aku ingin sekali memakaikanmu dasi." Junhong tersenyum dan Daehyun balas tersenyum. Lirih.

"Hyung tampan sekali."

Daehyun hanya terkekeh dan mengecup ringan pipi Junhong.

"Jaga dirimu. Setelah sampai, aku akan menghubungimu."

"Tidak usah, Hyung! Nanti Youngjae Hyung bisa curiga."

Lagi. Daehyun terkekeh mendengar suara manis kekasihnya. Suaranya lucu sekali.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengirim pesan singkat saja."

Setelahnya, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju pintu apartement Junhong. Daehyun memakai sepatunya dan Junhong kembali merapikan tatanan dasi Daehyun. Pemuda tan itu lalu memakai sweater abu-abunya yang sejak tadi dia sampirkan di bahu sembari membuka pintu apartement Junhong.

Daehyun mengecup singkat bibir Junhong sebelum mengucapkan sampai jumpa. Pintu itu kembali tertutup. Menyisakan Junhong yang meremas dadanya yang sesak. Entah sampai kapan ia akan bertahan bersama Daehyun dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tidak peduli senista apa dirinya dalam kehidupan rumah tangga Daehyun. Ia hanya percaya bahwa Daehyun mencintainya. Junhong menatap nanar kalung di lehernya.

"Maaf karena telah menyukainya, Hyung. Aku menyayangimu." Junhong mengelus bingkai foto di dekat rak sepatunya. Mengelus wajah manis sang kakak di dalam bingkai itu.

**.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

"Etikanya, orang macam apa yang bertamu pukul dua pagi?"/ "Ingin menyogokku?"/ "Ini bukan sereal bayi, Hyung~"/"Pulanglah, Hyung! Aku tidak apa-apa."/Abaikan Judul dan Summary!/-YAOI-DAELO-TWOSHOOT.

DAELO

.

Jung Daehyun X Choi Junhong

.

TWOSHOOT

.

Han Present

.

Genre : Romance (maybe)

Rate : T+ (maybe)

.

No Bash!

**.**

**.**

**GAFFE**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

"Kita ajak Junhong untuk liburan musim panas ini, bagaimana?"

Daehyun sedikit tersedak makanannya sendiri saat Jung Youngjae tiba-tiba mengajukan ide gilanya. Kening Youngjae berkerut sambil mengelus lengan kekar suaminya.

"_Wae_? Kau tidak mau ya?"

Pemuda _tan_ itu menenggak minuman di sisi kanannya hingga setengah. Matanya terlihat tidak fokus.

"_Eothe_?" tanya pemuda manis di depannya lagi–memastikan.

"Apapun yang membuatmu senang, Youngjae-_ah_." Tersenyum lembut kemudian bangkit dan membenarkan jas kerjanya. Youngjae memekik senang.

"Aku akan pulang larut.." mengecup pipi Youngjae kilat, "Jadi tidak usah menungguku, _arra_? Belakangan kulihat tidurmu kurang. Tidurlah lebih awal!" pemuda manis itu mengangguk patuh.

Youngjae mengantar pemuda itu sampai batas pintu, kemudian melambai ke arah sang suami yang sudah berada di depan stir kemudi mobilnya.

**...**

PIP.

Junhong menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa berwarna _soft_ itu seraya menghela napasnya panjang. Ia baru saja menyetujui ajakan _Hyung_-nya untuk berlibur bersamanya dan juga...Jung Daehyun. Memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan _smartphone_ sambil merutuki sikap cerobohnya itu.

"_Babo_~" rutuknya.

Bagaimana bisa dia berlibur bersama mereka? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan? Junhong itu selingkuhan Daehyun.

Harusnya dia berbohong kalau sudah punya acara dengan temannya, atau harus mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya yang menumpuk. Harusnya dia bilang tidak bisa karena mau pergi dengan Jongup. Persetan dengan suara manis kakaknya yang mati-matian merayu dia agar mau ikut berlibur bersama keluarga kecil mereka. Junhong menggerutu. Haruskah dia melihat Daehyun bermesraan dengan kakaknya sepanjang hari? Haruskah dia sepanjang hari menyumpahi kakak tercintanya? **Akh.**

**...**

"Bisakah kau menolak mengajakku di liburan kalian, _Hyung_?" Junhong menyandarkan kepalanya di atas dada bidang Daehyun. Memilin kerah kemeja lelaki _tan_ itu dengan sedikit gusar.

"Aku sudah bilang iya, _Baby_." Daehyun mengelus surai lembut kekasihnya dengan sayang. Meski terlihat tenang, Daehyun sebenarnya sama gusarnya dengan Junhong. Dia tidak mau melukai keduanya. Dia tidak mau terlihat mencurigakan oleh Youngjae. Tapi, dia juga tidak mau Junhong melihat kemesraannya dengan Youngjae.

"Aku harus mengalah lagi, _Hyung_?"

Daehyun menyamankan posisi duduknya, membuat Junhong merubah posisinya.

"Kami menyewa _chottage_ di dekat pantai. Kau akan menyukainya."

Junhong cemberut sambil menghentakan kakinya, berjalan menuju dapur.

"Akan sangat menyenangkan jika hanya kita berdua. Atau hanya kau dan Youngjae _Hyung_."

**...**

"Kau sudah pastikan Junhong benar-benar bisa ikut berlibur, Youngjae-_ah_?" Daehyun mengelus surai Youngjae yang tidur di sisinya.

"Emm. Dia tidak bilang ada janji dengan Jongup." Youngjae bergumam dengan mata terpejam. Daehyun mendelik tidak suka ke arah istrinya.

"S-siapa Jongup?"

"Junhong hanya bilang mereka berteman. Tapi, aku yakin mereka saling suka." Youngjae tersenyum, kemudian membuka matanya, "Ada apa?"

"Tidak." Percayalah Daehyun benar-benar pandai menyembunyikan ekspresi tidak sukanya saat ini. Dia mengecup bibir Youngjae kilat, lalu mengucapkan selamat tidur.

**...**

"Dae, bisa kau bantu Junhong mengangkat kopernya ke dalam mobil?" teriak Youngjae dari dalam mobil, membuat Daehyun menghentikan aktivitas membereskan koper di dalam bagasi dan melirik ke arah Junhong yang terlihat kesulitan. Sejujurnya sudah sejak tadi Daehyun ingin membantu Junhong. Tetapi ia sangat berhati-hati terhadap keberadaan Youngjae.

Lelaki itu berjalan mendekati Junhong sambil tersenyum–walau mendapat tatapan kecut dari pemuda manis itu.

"Youngjae menyuruhku membantumu, adik ipar!" Daehyun merampas koper yang ditarik Junhong dan membawanya ke dalam bagasi.

Demi apapun Junhong ingin menimpuk Daehyun dengan sepatu barunya saat ini juga. Apa itu adik-ipar? Mau membuatnya geram, _eoh_?

Junhong duduk di jok belakang dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia tidak tahu akan seperti apa tiga harinya bersama dengan keluarga **bahagia** ini. Junhong mengeluarkan _smartphone_-nya dari dalam saku. Melihat ada panggilan dari seseorang.

"A, Jongup_ie_ _Hyung_."

Daehyun membanting pintu mobilnya saat mendengar Junhong menyebut nama itu. Ia duduk sambil memperhatikan Junhong dari kaca spion di dalam mobilnya. Sementara Youngaje sedang asyik memainkan tabletnya.

"Ah, maaf _Hyung_! Aku berlibur dengan kakakku."

Beberapa saat setelah Daehyun menarik gas mobilnya, Junhong mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan seseorang itu. Junhong kembali melipat tangannya sambil memperhatikan jalan dari balik jendela.

"Kau punya janji dengan Jongup?" Youngjae melirik Junhong di belakang dengan senyum simpul.

"Ani. _Hyung_, bangunkan aku kalau sudah sampai." Junhong menarik _hoodie_-nya menutupi kepala, kemudian mulai memejamkan matanya.

Youngjae mengedikkan bahunya kemudian berbincang dengan Daehyun. Junhong melirik sekilas dengan tatapan tidak suka, kemudian kembali menutup matanya.

**...**

Daehyun masuk ke dalam kamar Junhong karena Youngjae menyuruhnya membantu memberesi barang-barang Junhong dari koper. Ia menutup rapat pintu kamar itu, lalu melangkah mendekati Junhong.

"Mau apa?" ketus Junhong.

"Apa? Aku mau membantu adik iparku, tidak boleh?" Daehyun melirik nakal pada Junhong yang kini cemberut.

Junhong membawa pakaiannya dari dalam koper ke lemari pakaian. Tak lama, Daehyun mengikuti di sampingnya–masih dengan cengiran.

"Jangan menggangguku, Jung!" Junhong melangkah menjauhi lelaki tampan itu dengan wajah kesal. Namun, Daehyun berhasil menarik dan menyudutkan Junhong ke lemari pakaian. Mengurung lelaki cantik itu di antara lengannya. Daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Junhong. Membisikkan sesuatu.

"Jangan sekali-kali menyukai orang lain selain aku!" nadanya memerintah, membuat wajah Junhong semakin kecut saja. Junhong mendorong Daehyun menjauh.

"Kau bisa mati jika Youngjae _Hyung_ melihat."

"Aku serius!" Daehyun mengelus pipi putih Junhong dengan ibu jarinya, kemudian menyatukan bibir mereka. Hanya sebentar.

"Jangan dekati siapa pun dia!"

Junhong hanya menunduk kala Daehyun berlalu di balik pintu kamarnya. Ia meremas kalung di lehernya. Kesal.

"Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak boleh?" Junhong menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Meninju kesal benda empuk itu dengan kuat.

"Kau boleh menyukai Youngjae _Hyung_!"

**...**

Daehyun meremas dadanya, bersandar pada pintu kayu kamar Junhong. Daehyun sadar dia begitu egois. Makhluk paling nista yang diciptakan Tuhan untuk memiliki dua malaikat manis di hidupnya. Laki-laki lemah yang tidak dapat menentukan pilihan hidupnya. Dia tahu, Junhong menangis tiap malam. Dia tahu setiap kali melihat Junhong berangkat kuliah dengan mata sembab. Dia tahu, ada Youngjae yang tersakiti tiap kali dia mencium Junhong. Dia tahu, Youngjae selalu menahan emosinya tiap kali menyadari Daehyun tidak pulang pada malam-malam yang lalu. Dia tahu dia begitu jahat karena harus menghancurkan hati keduanya. Dia tahu...kalau sebenarnya, dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaan keduanya.

**...**

Junhong menghisap susu kotak rasa vanila miliknya melalui sedotan, menikmati semilir angin laut yang menyapa helai poni merah mudanya. Suara desiran ombak yang tenang dan kicauan burung laut menjadi teman bagi Junhong. Ini begitu menenangkan–setidaknya–untuk hati dan pikirannya saat ini. Begitu tenang sampai sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya.

"_Hyung_.."

Pemuda manis itu berdiri di samping Junhong. Menatap jauh ke arah lepas pantai di hadapannya. _Hyung_nya yang manis itu terlihat begitu cantik dengan pakaian _casual_nya. Junhong menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya, membuat senyuman tipis, kemudian mengikuti arah pandang sang kakak.

"Junhong_ie_, apa kau ingat masa kecil kita?"

"Eh?" Junhong melirik.

"Ingat 'kan waktu itu kita pernah pergi ke pantai?"

Junhong berpikir keras. Sepertinya pernah. Tapi terlihat samar di pikirannya. Ia mengangguk kecil.

"Sedikit." Junhong kembali menatap lurus sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana pendeknya.

"Kau menangis gara-gara aku! Eomma habis-habisan memarahiku. Padahal, aku hanya menunjukkanmu kepiting kecil. Kau cengeng sekali!" Youngjae terkekeh mengingat memori lima belas tahun yang lalu. Junhong ikut tertawa, walau ia tidak ingat betul kejadian yang Youngjae maksud. Dia masih empat tahun waktu itu.

"Tapi kau membelaku dan meminta maaf. Dasar bodoh!" Youngjae melempar senyum pada Junhong sebelum mendaratkan bokongnya, duduk di atas pasir. Junhong mengikuti.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau bahagia." Youngjae meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Junhong dan menutup matanya.

Deg.

"Itu janjiku,"

Deg.

"..untuk menenangkan adik kecilku yang menangis."

Apapun? Termasuk merelakan Daehyun untuknya? Jika saja lidah Junhong tidak tiba-tiba saja kelu, mungkin ia akan mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Aku juga...akan melakukan apapun demi Youngjae _Hyung_." Ujarnya kemudian sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas kepada Youngjae.

**...**

"Dae-_ah_? Tolong berikan _scarf_ ini pada Junhong! Sepertinya dia kedinginan." Youngaje memberikan _scarf_-nya pada pemuda _tan_ itu. Namun, Daehyun menggeleng.

"Biar kuberikan jaketku saja." Daehyun mengusak lembut surai Youngjae. Youngjae mengangguk patuh dan kembali melanjutkan acara mengoles-sosis-dengan-mentega. Ia tersenyum melihat Daehyun melangkah mendekati Junhong yang sibuk dengan pemanggangnya.

Dia.

Tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

Junhong sibuk membalik daging asap mereka dan sedikit mencuri kesempatan untuk menghangatkan telapak tangannya di atas pemanggang, kemudian tiba-tiba saja seseorang membalut bahunya dengan sesuatu yang hangat. Harum seorang Jung Daehyun langsung menguar ke dalam indera penciumannya. Junhong menoleh.

"Kau?"

"Youngjae yang menyuruhku." Daehyun tersenyum lembut. Junhong mengangguk dan menggumam terima kasih lalu kembali beralih pada pemanggangnya. Setidaknya itu yang mungkin bisa membuat mereka terlihat normal di depan Youngjae.

Daehyun menggigit bibirnya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia mengusak rambut Junhong atau mencium pipinya yang memerah kedinginan. Tetapi di sanalah Youngjae, bersama mereka. Daehyun–atau mungkin Junhong–cukup tahu diri, kemudian mulai melangkah pergi dengan tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

Daehyun kembali menghampiri Youngjae. Duduk beralaskan tikar di samping pemuda yang resmi menjadi istrinya sejak setahun lalu. Pemuda itu menekuk lututnya dan memandangi Youngjae dari samping. Rasanya masih sama seperti pertama kali.

**"****Aku Youngjae dan dia adikku, Junhong. Terima kasih telah membantu kami, Daehyun-****_ssi_****!"**

Youngjae dan Junhong yang waktu itu baru pindah rumah, menjadi tetangga baru Daehyun. Youngjae dan Junhong terpaut usia lima tahun, dan Youngjae di usianya saat itu bekerja sebagai pelayan kafe, sementara Junhong bersekolah di sekolah menengah atas tingkat dua. Daehyun, jatuh cinta...pada pandangan pertama..

Dengan Youngaje.

"Hey! Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" pertanyaan Youngjae hanya dibalas gelengan kecil dari Daehyun.

"Apa kau sakit?"

Daehyun menggeleng lagi. Youngjae lalu mengangkat bahu dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Membiarkan pemuda itu terus memandanginya. Pemuda itu tidak tahu, kalau seseorang sedang meremas apron birunya kuat. Memandang sinis kegiatannya.

**...**

Youngjae yang terbangun sekitar pukul dua kemudian mengusap matanya, melirik ke sebelahnya. Daehyun tidak ada. Dia menghela napas panjang dan menekuk lututnya. Dia tidak perlu khawatir, Youngjae tahu kemana Daehyun pergi. Dia tidak perlu khawatir, Daehyun sudah sering seperti ini. Dia tidak perlu khawatir, bertingkahlah seperti tidak tahu apa-apa, itu lebih baik. Tapi dadanya selalu sesak. Rasa muak selalu mampir tiap kali ia merasakan sesak ini.

Pintu kayu itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok Daehyun yang terlihat samar di kegelapan. Pemuda _tan _itu mendekat ke tempat tidur.

"Kenapa bangun? Mimpi buruk, hm?" Daehyun duduk di sisi tempat tidur sambil mengelus pipi Youngjae. Youngjae mengulas senyum tipis, itu terlihat memaksa. Tapi Daehyun seolah tak acuh.

"Tidurlah! Aku di sini."

Satu kalimat yang membuat Youngjae ingin menangis. Daehyun ada di sini. Daehyunnya.

**...**

Desiran ombak di bibir pantai menyapu pergelangan kaki Junhong. Angin berhembus cukup kencang, tapi Junhong tak kunjung beranjak sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Hanya memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat sambil memandang jauh pada kilauan air laut di depannya.

"Junhong-_ah_!"

Junhong menoleh, dilihatnya Youngjae tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya dengan Daehyun yang mengekor. Junhong tersenyum lembut.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Merenung, mungkin." Junhong menjatuhkan pandangannya ke bawah, ibu jari kakinya membuat goresan di atas pasir dengan lembut.

"Kau gelisah?"

"Tidak."

Youngjae menghela napas sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Memandang Junhong dengan sedikit meneliti. Belasan tahun Youngjae hidup bersama Junhong, membuatnya mengerti akan Junhong sepenuhnya. Youngjae mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus surai lembut Junhong.

"_Na deongsaeng_, _mianhaeyo_!"

Junhong mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap sang kakak yang terlihat agak sendu. Ada apa dengan Youngjae?

"_Mianhaeyo_!" ulang Youngjae.

"_Hyung_?"

"Ah, bagaimana dengan _ice cream_? Itu selalu membuatmu lebih baik. Aku belikan kau rasa coklat, Daehyun_ie_ tolong jaga Junhong!"

Junhong mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Ada apa dengan kakaknya? Youngjae terlihat aneh hari ini. Daehyun berjalan mendekat.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang kakakmu?"

"Aneh."

Daehyun mengangguk.

"Dia aneh sejak semalam." Daehyun menatap lekat Junhong, namun Junhong memutus kontak mata di antara mereka.

"Hei, jika Youngjae tahu tentang hubungan kita, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Junhong menoleh, menatap Daehyun yang tersenyum lembut.

"Aku akan memutuskanmu."

Daehyun terkekeh, kemudian memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Apa menurutmu Youngjae bisa memaafkan kita?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku rasa dia akan membunuhku." Junhong memandang ke atas. Menahan diri agar tidak menangis.

"Jung, apa aku jahat?"

"Kita berdua."

"Dia _Hyung_ku satu-satunya."

"Dia bukan satu-satunya orang yang kucintai."

Junhong seakan tercekat mendengar perkataan Daehyun. Rasanya sakit. Junhong menggigit bibirnya.

"Jadi, siapa yang paling jahat di sini?" Daehyun mengelus bibir Junhong, kemudian mendaratkan kecupan singkat. Kemudian, Junhong menangis. membuat Daehyun lagi-lagi harus merasakan pahit dirinya. Merasakan siksaan karena membenci dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak tahan. Dia...mencintai Junhong. Sangat mencintai Junhong.

Daehyun menarik tengkuk Junhong dan kembali mendaratkan ciuman. Kemudian melepasnya perlahan. Pemuda itu menghapus air mata Junhong dengan ibu jarinya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian Youngjae datang dengan dua _cup ice cream_ dan sekaleng minuman soda di tangannya. Daehyun terkejut dan sedikit menjauh dari Junhong.

"A-aku, membantu Junhong meniup matanya." Untuk kali ini Daehyun tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Youngjae hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Melirik Junhong yang sedang mengucak pelan matanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Youngjae bertanya.

"Aku baik, _Hyung_." **Hanya nyeri pada organ dalamku**.

Dengan itu Youngjae memberikan satu _cup ice cream_ pada Junhong, dan _cola_ untuk Daehyun.

"Cuaca begitu panas. Rasanya ingin berendam di kolam setiap saat." Youngjae melangkah mendekati permukaan air dan menendang kecil riak-riak itu. Tanpa disadari yang lain, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ada sesuatu yang meronta di dalam hatinya. Yang membuatnya begitu kesakitan. Kemudian Junhong mendekat, berdiri di samping Youngjae.

"_Hyung_, bagaimana jadinya jika kau dan aku bertengkar karena suatu hal?"

Perkataan Junhong menyita perhatian Youngjae sepenuhnya. Begitupun Daehyun yang berada di belakang mereka.

"Seandainya aku berbuat sesuatu yang fatal, apakah kau akan memaafkanku?"

Daehyun rasanya mau mati saja saat ini. Apa yang Junhong maksud berkaitan dengan dirinya? Akh. Benar-benar Jung Daehyun pengecut. Pemuda itu bergerak gusar di tempatnya.

Youngjae tersenyum kaku, rasa sesak di dadanya semakin menjadi. Dan dengan kaku dia mengangguk.

"Sekalipun berkaitan dengan.." Junhong melirik tajam pada Daehyun. Daehyun skak mat. Junhong berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Daehyun paham, Junhong pasti akan berbuat nekat. Untuk kali ini saja. Daehyun pasrah, jika Youngjae yang harus mengalah.

Telapak tangan Junhong gemetar. Dia tidak tahu apakah bisa menyakiti Hyungnya lebih dari ini. Tapi bila dibandingkan dengannya, dia tidak tahu siapakah yang lebih menderita. Junhong berdiri di depan pemuda _tan_ yang terlihat menegang. Setelah mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya, tangan Junhong yang bergetar dengan lembut mengusap pipi Daehyun. Daehyun melihat betapa terkejutnya Youngjae dengan perlakuan adiknya yang secara tiba-tiba. Tak lama bibir Junhong mendarat di atas bibirnya. Menyapunya dengan lembut.

Binggo. Mimpi buruk untuk Youngjae akhirnya menjadi kenyataan. Rasa sesak yang selama ini membuncang di dalam dadanya sekarang meledak. Youngjae menangis. Menyadari kenyataan yang selama ini ia tutup-tutupi. Prasangka yang ia ingin lupakan hari itu saja, di mana ketika Daehyun pergi untuk satu malam. Kenyataan yang sudah lama tercium olehnya, di maan Youngjae bepura-pura seakan tidak terjadi apapun. Daehyun dan Junhong. Youngjae sudah tahu.

Tapi rasa sakit tetap akan terasa mengerikan. Ketika bibir mereka terlepas Youngjae mencoba menghapus air matanya. Tanpa senyum dan menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari dua insan di depannya. Youngjae menunggu. Walau dia tahu dia akan terluka lebih parah dari ini.

**...**

Ketika ketiganya berkemas, tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka. Semua terasa sunyi. Daehyun mengangkat barang-barang mereka ke dalam bagasi. Sesekali membantu Junhong atau pun Youngjae walau keduanya tidak mau menatapnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya suara lalu lintas kota yang terdengar. Youngjae duduk di jok belakang bersama Junhong tanpa bertatapan satu sama lain. Kemudian terdengar desahan mengenaskan dari mulut pemuda _tan_ di depan.

"Mari selesaikan di rumah. Aku rela bila kalian membunuhku saat itu juga."

Tidak ada yang membalas dan Junhong mulai memejamkan matanya. Begitu pun Youngjae.

**...**

"Mari mulai dengan mengurus surat perceraian." Youngjae menarik kopernya ke dalam kamar. Terlihat tidak ingin menatap Daehyun sama sekali. Mata Daehyun membulat, tidak percaya Youngjae akan mengatakannya secepat ini.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik, bukan? Aku tidak mau menyakiti adikku lebih jauh lagi."

Kali ini Junhong yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu menatapnya. Junhong merasa kalau dia benar-benar jahat. Tidak seharusnya dia merebut Daehyun dari Youngjae. Merebut kebahagiaan sang kakak demi egonya sendiri. Dia berpikir tidak ada hukuman yang pantas Tuhan berikan untuk dosanya. Mengirimnya ke neraka pun dirasa masih lebih baik.

"_Hyung_." Junhong menghampiri Youngjae yang kini berjalan ke dapur. Pelupuk matanya sudah membengkak.

Youngjae terlihat buruk namun dia masih tersenyum saat menatap adiknya. Walau sangat terlihat memaksa. Junhong mengerti, tidak mudah untuk menatap orang yang telah membuatmu terluka. Hal itu membuat Junhong menangis hebat. Menerjang kakaknya dan memeluknya sangat erat.

"Kau boleh membunuhku kalau kau mau, _Hyung_! Jangan pernah mengingat namaku lagi atau buang aku jauh-jauh darimu! Hiks.."

Yang dapat Junhong tangkap dari suara bergetar Youngjae adalah kalimat yang benar-benar membuat Junhong ingin bunuh diri.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau bahagia. Itu janjiku... untuk menenangkan adik kecilku yang menangis.." Youngjae menarik napas berat sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

".._Uljima_! _Gwaenchana_." Dengan itu air mata Youngjae tumpah.

Daehyun benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang pengecut. Dia hanya diam di tempatnya. Tanpa tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Dia tahu hari ini pasti terjadi, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatasinya.

"Nah, Junhong-ah, aku akan pergi ke Amerika untuk beberapa waktu." Youngjae mendorong pelan bahu Junhong dan menatapnya.

"Tidak!" Daehyun melangkah mendekat, "Apa yang kau katakan?"

Rasa sakit menjalar di hatinya saat Youngjae tidak melihat ke arahnya sama sekali. Youngjae mengelus pipi Junhong yang basah. meyakinkan adiknya atas keputusan yang baru saja ia buat.

"Hyung.."

"Choi Youngjae!"

Youngjae meringis saat Daehyun memanggilnya Choi. Apa itu artinya marga Jung sudah bukan miliknya lagi?

"Ya, Jung Daehyun?" dengan sekuat hati Youngjae akhirnya menatap Daehyun. Dan Junhong mengerti kalau mereka membutuhkan privasi.

Saat Junhong keluar, Daehyun berteriak.

"_Mianhae_!" Daehyun memeluk tubuh Youngjae yang bergetar. Bahkan pelukannya tidak sehangat dulu.

"Youngjae-ah,"

"Tidak, Jung! Aku tidak bisa." Youngjae mendorong tubuh Daehyun menjauh, "Aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu."

Daehyun hanya membeku dengan tangan yang mengepal. Matanya sudah basah. Bagaimana bisa dia meminta Youngjae untuk memaafkannya. Bodoh!

"Jaga saja adikku! Jika suatu saat kau melukainya, aku baru akan membunuhmu."

Gertakan Youngjae membuat Daehyun setidaknya dapat bernapas lega. Youngjae hanya membenci dirinya. Daehyun menarik senyum tipis.

"Youngjae-_ah_! Jaga dirimu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_1 Years Later_**

"JUNHONG-AH! Kenapa Jongup terus mengirimimu pesan singkat? Mau mati kau?"

"_Wae_? Jongupie Hyung adalah sunbae kesayanganku." Junhong menatap Daehyun malas. Berjalan ke arah sofa dengan handuk yang masih menggantung di lehernya.

"Lihat saja kalau dia berani datang ke sini. Akan kupatahkan lehernya."

"Benarkah? Jongup _Hyung_ kadang terlihat manis, siapa tahu kau malah menyukainya, _Hyung_!"

Daehyun kemudian bergumam tidak jelas, membuat Junhong tertawa kecil. Dan ponsel Junhong di sampingnya bergetar lagi. Baru ia akan membantingnya ke kasur, Daehyun melihat nama Youngjae terpampang di layar.

"Ju-Junhong-_ah_!"

"Youngjae-_Hyung_?"

Daehyun mengangguk kaku dan memberikan ponsel itu pada pemiliknya.

"_Yeoboseyo_, ah, _Hyung_! _Bogoshipeo_, _jeongmal_!"

".."

"Ah, tidak! Pria itu tidak pernah merawatku dengan baik, _Hyung_!" Junhong melirik ke arah Daehyun yang menatapnya tajam.

**'****Mati saja kau, Junhong-ah'**

"Lihat _Hyung_! Dia mengancamku."

"_MWO_?"

"_Hyung_, dia mencubitku!"

"Aish, Jinjja! Demi Tuhan dia bohong, Youngjae-_ah_!" Daehyun merebut ponsel Junhong, namun Junhong bersikeras menggenggamnya.

"_Hyung_, tolong!"

Daehyun kemudian membekap mulut Junhong dengan tangannya.

"Youngjae-_ah_, tidak usah khawatir! Aku menjaganya dengan baik. Sudah dulu, kami banyak urusa-AAAH! YA! Kenapa menggigitku?"

"_Hyung_!"

Daehyun menjauhkan ponselnya dari Junhong. Dia tidak mau Youngjae benar-benar akan membunuhnya. Tak lama, sambungan terputus. Kemudian Youngjae mengirim sebuah pesan singkat.

_'__Berhentilah bersikap konyol! Kalian sudah tua, Dasar!'_

Daehyun tersenyum kecil, kemudian melirik Junhong di sampingnya. Menatapnya tajam.

"Kau benar-benar mau mati ya?"

Junhong menggeleng, terus memundurkan tubuhnya karena Daehyun yang semakin mendekat. Sampai akhirnya punggung Junhong menempel tempat duduk sofa dan Daehyun berada di atasnya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu pelan-pelan."

Daehyun kemudian menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Junhong. Melumatnya perlahan. Merasakan Junhong yang menikmati temponya, Daehyun tersenyum licik dan melepaskan ciumannya.

"Mau tambah?"

Junhong menatapnya kesal, kemudian menarik tengkuk Daehyun dan kembali menempelkan bibir mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

RnR Juseyo!

Thanks for reviews. Satu lagi FF DaeLo yang berhasil saya selesaikan.. Semoga para pembaca suka~ Saya akan terus berusaha menulis FF DaeLo yang lebih baik lagi. Terimakasih.


End file.
